


I Should've Sent You A Message

by Nanji



Series: I Hope We Find What We're Looking For [3]
Category: jojo's bizarre adventure - golden wind, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU where everyone's a normal human being, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, They have no stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanji/pseuds/Nanji
Summary: "So I'm writing you a letter whileThe world is fast asleep, thinking of youAnd longing for you endlessly"(fromSending You a Messageby Mamas Gun)Mista writes a letter to Giorno, who was traveling in Paris.
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna & Guido Mista, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista
Series: I Hope We Find What We're Looking For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I Should've Sent You A Message

28 November

Hey.

~~You’d hate to admit it, but I know you’ve always liked notes and handwritten letters. I remember the first time I left one on your desk. You said it was cliche and so… “unnecessary” and “useless”, telling me that we live under one roof, that I could’ve said things to you face to face, that I could’ve sent a message instead. You’ve always hated it when people exert more effort than what is needed. You called it “inefficient”, but I’d like to call it a show of dedication, of appreciation… or even love. But that’s what I love about you, I guess… It was always an amusing sight to see you hold back a smile whenever I do something you’d call, “cliche”. You say you hate it, but really, I know you like it. Even by just a tiny bit. And the way you say “stop it, Mista” with that little giggle of yours? Yeah, fucking adorable… ~~

Sorry. 

You said to me before that if I ever needed someone to pour my feelings to, I could always turn to you. I mean… You said that years back, but you know what they say… Old habits die hard. Especially if they’ve been around for ~~4~~ a couple of years. God I hate that number. You know I hate that number. And I think at some point you also hated it too… Do you still avoid it? Do you find it hard to let go of certain habits? I doubt it. Knowing you, I think… I think you can easily move on. You’ve always been a strong person. And a highly rational one, at that. You’re always so calculating, even to how you express your rawest feelings—you always, always, always think and analyze before doing so. It’s like you always have some sort of intricate plan or motive behind every single thing that you do, and believe me, it works. Maybe a little all too well… ~~Again, I guess that’s what I love about you.~~

Going back, here I am. Writing… Again. I’ve always made attempts at writing you a letter ever since that day. You know, when we… Went our separate ways. Again, old habits die hard. I’ve always written with the intention of slipping them to your room. On your desk by the right side next to your laptop, just a little by the mouse—exactly where you wanted it to be. You always placed a mug or a cup of whatever beverage you’re drinking on the left side, so you absolutely hate it when someone places literally _anything_ there that isn’t a mug or cup or glass. Just remembering it is enough to make me smile, to be honest. ~~You’re just absolutely charming in anything you do.~~

I saw you on IG. And no, it’s not because I stalked your profile. You were literally trending. Narancia told me later on that a popular Japanese artist was the one who took those photos. You were beautiful. Really. I guess Paris is treating you well. That’s good to know. Did you know Trish went to my room to ask me how _I_ was doing, shortly after seeing those photos? I’m guessing they also saw them around the same time as I did. I gotta admit, it was a bit embarrassing for her to see me sprawled out on my bed with just my boxers and that shirt you always hated. Yes, _that_ white worn-out shirt. Yes, the one with the ugly ladybug drawing. Yes, I am _still_ proud of that drawing. I think it was pretty cute. Sorry, I’m getting a little off-topic.

Anyway, I’m writing this shortly after dinner. I think by now you’re probably enjoying the Parisian nightlife. I wonder how if you ever felt lonely traveling by yourself? I don’t think I can do that. The silence and lack of company will kill me for sure. How’s Paris though? How’s the weather there? Do you get to enjoy good food? Which food do you think is better: French or Italian? Is there even a difference? I wish there was a way for me to know.

Speaking of knowing… Did you know, when you messaged me during dinner, I gotta admit Giorno, my heart skipped a beat. It felt… so fucking great to see your name pop in my notifs. ~~So fucking great, I wanted to cry. No kidding. I missed it so badly. Your messages, your calls, anything about you. I missed all of them terribly.~~ I swear I think Narancia knew you messaged with the way I reacted haha. At that moment… I didn’t need to finish my dinner. ~~You already filled me up. Your messages were more than enough.~~ I told you what I was doing at that moment, and rushed my ass back to my room to think of some way to hold a conversation with you. God, thinking about it makes me feel like a total idiot. I should’ve been more honest. Maybe a bit more brave too… ~~Then again,~~

~~I should’ve been more. Period. For you. For us.~~

But I meant what I said, really. I really do want you to enjoy your stay in Paris. I really do want you to find what you’re looking for. Your happiness means the world to me. You mean the world to me… I guess in a way, I’m also doing my own soul-searching…To find myself and what it is that I’m truly looking for. ~~Even though I know it’ll always be you~~. Funny isn’t it? How people have eyes to see and explore the world with, yet a lot of us can’t seem to find what it is that we’re looking for. I guess it’s also the heart that works with the eyes for that. I don’t know. Am I still making sense? I’m just writing my thoughts out, really… In fact, I don’t even know if this letter will make it to your desk. There’s a huge chance that this’ll just be stowed in my drawer, together with the rest of my unsent letters. Who knows, maybe I’m entertaining the very slim chance of you discovering these haha.. But that’s not gonna happen now, is it? Hahahaha. It’s all just wishful thinking. Sorry.

Every day, I think the same damn thoughts, remember the same damn memories, and wish for the same damn thing: you. No matter where I go, what I do, or who I’m with… Fuck. It has and will always be you, Giorno. 

And just like the same damn fate of these letters, my feelings will probably never make their way to you.

Til the next unsent letter,

Mista

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I last updated this series! I've just been incredibly busy with work and classes, and other side projects, it's getting quite overwhelming lol. I wrote this during my free time as a supplemental to the main story (which I am definitely going to write more of, just to add and build up on more content). Hence, the first-person POV. I'm not really used to writing from this perspective, so it was a fun and fruitful challenge. Still, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Again, feel free to reach out to me on Twitter ([ yo_nanji](http://twitter.com/yo_nanji)). I'm usually active there and I'm always down to make friends/mutuals!! <3
> 
> The title of this supplemental chapter is based on Mamas Gun's "Sending You a Message". Do give it a listen, if you want!


End file.
